


Starker Week 2018

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bubble Bath, Character Death, Coffee date, First Time, M/M, Road Trips, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Starker Week 2018, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, mention of prostitution, self-care
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: A un hermoso usuario de Tumblr se le ocurrió que esta semana esté dedicada enteramente a esta hermosa ship de Marvel :)Así que son siete días en los que sólo vamos a ver Starker por todos lados.Tony Stark x Peter Parker(MCU)(las etiquetas van a ir modificándose a medias que vayan pasando los díasal igual que el rating :V)





	1. Viaje en carretera

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados para estas historias pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.
> 
> Sin embargo, la historia sí es mía y no admiten modificaciones ni reproducciones de ningún tipo sin consulta previa.

—¿Podrías dejar ese aparato? —Tony suspiró dejando de mirar la carretera por unos segundos para reparar en el horrible sonido de los dedos de Peter escribiendo quién-sabe-qué en su teléfono y a quién-sabe-cuál-persona cuando su atención debía centrarse sólo en él y en ese viaje.

Habían planeado ese viaje desde hace meses. Habían dejado todo arreglado para no tener que preocuparse e incluso Tony había dejado su propio teléfono en su casa. ¿Por qué no Peter?

—Perdón —le dijo el aludido, avergonzado. 

—Guárdalo o terminará al otro lado de la ventanilla.

Peter sonrió y acarició el brazo de su pareja con ternura. Trató de acercarse y besarlo, pero el cinturón de seguridad se lo impidió.

—Dejé un proyecto a medio hacer, lo siento.

—Está bien, pero quiero que me mires sólo a mí —Tony mantuvo la vista sobre el camino todo el tiempo, pero le llamó la atención no recibir alguna reacción de parte del muchacho—. ¿Peter? —el vehículo comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño. Junto con la lluvia, eso no parecía ser una buena señal—. Lo único que faltaba —el automóvil se estacionó en la banquina y Tony se quitó el cinturón de seguridad—. Espera aquí, ¿de acuerdo? 

El aludido asintió. La lluvia se había convertido en una fina llovizna. La figura de Tony desapareció atrás del capó del automóvil. Peter suspiró y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Un par de golpes sobre la ventanilla llamaron su atención por lo cual la bajó. 

—¿Qué sucede? 

—Es una suerte que hayas traído ese teléfono —reconoció el hombre mientras metía sus brazos y apenas su cuerpo para alcanzar un paño y limpiarse de alguna manera la grasa de sus manos. Peter aprovechó y enterró su mano entre los cabellos húmedos de su pareja, ocasionando su sonrisa. 

—¿Lo quieres?

—Llama a casa, que F.R.I.D.A.Y envíe un helicóptero por nosotros —le pidió Tony, dándole luego un suave beso en los labios.

El hombre dio la vuelta para sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Un arcoíris se estaba formando sobre el horizonte. 

—¿Tony? 

—¿Sí? —le preguntó él, sentándose a su lado.

—El teléfono se apagó…

—Dime que es una broma…

—Y no traje el cargador…

Tony suspiró y comenzó a reír.

—Es como si el mundo estuviera en nuestra contra…

—No seas tan dramático —le pidió Peter, tratando de usar las mejores palabras que pudo encontrar en ese momento para calmar a su pareja—. ¿Y si vamos por ayuda? Está saliendo un arcoíris, y no creo que vuelva a llover hasta dentro de un rato. Tony automáticamente se abalanzó sobre él, generando su melodiosa sonrisa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Demostrándote lo mucho que te amo —le susurró el aludido al oído antes de abrir una distancia y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Deja de hacer eso…

—¿Te excita?

—Haces… que sienta cosas extrañas. Sólo déjalo —le pidió, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

—Eso es amor.

—Debe ser —suspiró el muchacho—. Ahora vamos. Antes de que anochezca espero que podamos cruzarnos con alguien…

—¿Tu sentido arácnido?

—No. Lo dice un chico de Queens que no quiere dormir a la intemperie cuando caiga la noche —tras cargar las pocas maletas que estaban en el baúl, ambos se internaron en el bosque y fueron guiados más que nada por el instinto de Peter. El sol estaba asomándose de entre las nubes, sus rayos comenzaban a evaporar el agua que había caído, colándose entre la arboleda—. ¿No temes que te roben el auto?

—Deberían tener mis huellas dactilares para abrirlo —reconoció Tony, levantando sus hombros.

—Tecnología Stark.

—Por supuesto —dijo el aludido, abrazando al más bajo. Peter se refugió en el calor de sus brazos hasta oír algo a lo lejos.

—¿Oyes eso?

—Parece… ¿estamos cerca de un arroyo? —la mirada de Peter se iluminó. Agarrando a Tony del brazo lo condujo, efectivamente a una hermosa cascada oculta en medio del bosque. El paisaje era hermoso. Las aves habían comenzado a salir de sus nidos y volaban y danzaban al compás de sus propias piezas musicales. Pero para Tony no había espectáculo más bello que la mirada maravillada de Peter que contemplaba y sentía todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. De repente, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron—. ¿Vamos? —le preguntó, extendiendo su brazo con la palma abierta—. Me encantaría nadar, pero el clima no está a mi favor para hacer eso.

—Vamos —dijo Peter, agarrando la mano de su pareja—. Tony…

—Dime…

— Me gusta sentir su mirada sobre mí cuando miro hacia otro lado —le dijo, mientras se aferraba a su brazo—. Con esa mirada podrías encender el cielo pero, en cambio, escoges encenderme a mí.

Tony se detuvo abruptamente. Tomó el rostro de Peter con ambas manos y lo besó con ternura.

 —¿Escuchas eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —susurró Peter sintiendo la calidez de la frente de Tony sobre la suya.

—Tranquilidad. Eso es lo que tú me haces sentir. Eso es lo que siempre quisiera sentir.

—El mundo siempre estará en guerra…

—Y el mundo siempre tendrá a sus Vengadores para evitarla…

—Ojalá… Ojalá alguna vez se termine todo. Ojalá alguna vez sólo podamos sentir esta tranquilidad… sin importar el lugar en el cual nos encontremos.

Peter se aferró a Tony, y él lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

¿Cómo decirle que tenía un mal presentimiento? ¿Cómo decirte que no podía evitar sentir el terrible temor de perderlo en cualquier momento aún en medio de todo ese amor que tenía por él?


	2. Sugar Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony le regala unos nuevos juguetes a su nene... y se pone a experimentar con ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más vale tarde que nunca, el segundo oneshot sobre esta pairing :)  
> El tema está entre signos de interrogación... porque creo que me dejé llevar y dfkjdkljfldskflksdj~ (? (son casi las 2 de la mañana del día 3 y tengo sueño, sepan ustedes comprender xD)

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Tres horas?

No.

El maldito reloj de su teléfono marcaba que apenas había pasado quince minutos desde que empezó esa jodida reunión.

Y pobre de él que se atreviera a interrumpir a Steve Rogers para ir al sanitario. No es que el Cap no se dejara interrumpir, pero cada reunión en la que todo el grupo de Avengers estaba reunido se traducía a un problema de escala global.

Sin embargo, lo que más le crispaba los nervios era que cada vez que intercambiaba miradas con alguno de los presentes, todos ellos expresaban estar preocupados por él. Seguía siendo el menor del equipo, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser un niño. Aún así, entre Steve y Tony se había ganado el apodo de “niño”, y el resto sólo empezó a usarlo todavía más que su nombre clave. De hecho, en algún momento “niño” había pasado a ser su nombre clave dentro del equipo.

Maldito Tony…

De acuerdo, lo que más le crispaba los nervios en ese momento era la sonrisa burlona de Tony, que en esos quince minutos había aumentado el nivel del vibrador que tenía enterrado dentro suyo hasta el máximo.

Ese era el pequeño inconveniente de haber aceptado estar con alguien a quien le encanta ponerlo como objeto de todas las miradas cuando todo el equipo estaba reunido.

—“Al menos no se le ocurrió hacer esto cuando estamos en alguna misión”, pensó Peter, suspirando mientras se secaba el sudor que no dejaba de escurrirse de su frente.

—Peter, ¿estás bien?

Fue la voz de Tony la que interrumpió a Steve. Usualmente él se sentaba en la otra punta de la mesa, pero, ¿cómo iba a sacarse la satisfacción de ver a Peter en ese deplorable estado a menos que se sentara justo frente a él? La mirada del aludido se clavó sobre la suya. El desgraciado sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y se las estaba empañando bastante bien como para no estallar en carcajadas frente a sus compañeros. Estaba por responder a su pregunta pero el instintivo acto de verlo relamerse los labios hizo que todas sus conexiones neuronales se rompieran.

—S… Sí, estoy bien, Ton… Señor Stark —tragó saliva en seco. Sintió un sabor amargo bajando por su garganta. No. Era una mezcla extraña con el sabor de su propia sangre, la cual sentiría cuando Tony mordiera sus labios hasta el punto de herirlo.

Carajo. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta eso lo excitara de esa forma?

Era su culpa. Su jodida culpa. Su culpa y la de su maldito cuerpo que reaccionaba más rápido que su mente.

Suspiró aliviado cuando la reunión terminó.

—Señor Parker, ¿tiene un momento?

—S… Sí —jadeó Peter prácticamente, siguiendo los pasos de su _mentor_ escaleras arriba.

El nuevo complejo de los Avengers era majestuoso. No existía otra palabra para describirlo. Pero desde que empezó a vivir ahí, Peter se dio cuenta de la manía que tenía Tony de tener que controlarlo absolutamente todo. Sin que los demás estuvieran al tanto, había instalado cámaras en las habitaciones de sus compañeros a las cuales tenía acceso solamente a través de un programa cifrado de su computadora. Peter lo descubrió de casualidad, un día de esos en los que el monitor estuvo a punto de caerse del escritorio mientras su cuerpo era embestido por Tony. Se mordió el labio inferior, una vez más, mientras entraba a la oficina. ¿Se lo haría de esa forma de nuevo? ¿Con qué le saldría esta vez?

Dentro de sus pantalones su erección ya le dolía. Lo vio sentándose en su sillón, un sitio que parecía ser sagrado para Tony ya que nunca dejó que Peter estuviera encima suyo en ese lugar. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Peter mientras palmeaba una de sus piernas.

—¿Qué esperas? _Daddy_ está esperando —sonrió. Ahí estaba. Eso era lo que había esperando desde el instante cero en que la reunión dio inicio. Las manos de Tony lanzaron sobre el escritorio el control que había estado todo el tiempo en su bolsillo y con el cual había estado atormentando a Peter. Él levantó una mano para acariciar su rostro, pero el mayor fue más rápido y le agarró la muñeca con fuerza antes de que llegara a destino—. Sin tocar —Peter bufó. Odiaba cuando se ponía en ese plan aunque la recompensa siempre ameritaba el sacrificio—. Manos atrás —le dijo, sacándose la corbata de satín color bordó de un tirón—. De rodillas, Parker —agregó. Eso era sólo el principio. El polvo de la suela del zapato exageradamente caro de Tony hizo que la huella quedara grabada en el pantalón de Peter—. ¿Está bien?

—Perfecto —susurró Peter.

—Bien.

Tony le sacó la corbata del mismo modo en que lo hizo con la suya: de una forma tan jodidamente sensual que el más joven no podía contener absolutamente nada.

— _Daddy_ —gimió, a milímetro de sus labios. El aliento a menta y la colonia de siempre parecía fuego consumiéndolo lentamente. Tony sólo se sonrió de lado. Mientras ataba la corbata de Peter ahora sobre su cuello se acercó a su oído y lo besó sonoramente, haciéndolo estremecer—. Sígueme —como si Peter fuera un perro, Tony lo llevó justo hasta el centro de la oficina. Internamente el muchacho agradeció que ese cubo dispuesto prácticamente en medio del complejo y que le daba una vista privilegiada del mismo contara con paneles polarizados. Tony lo dejó allí, sentado sobre sus piernas, devorándolo con la mirada mientras sus zapatos resonaban sobre el suelo. Algo le llegó a la mente, lo cual lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa—. Ah, me había olvidado. Tengo un pequeño obsequio para ti.

La mirada de Peter se iluminó por unos instantes. Después de todo, le gustaba ser su _baby boy_ aunque a Tony le encantara experimentar con él.

El mayor volvió hacia el escritorio y agarró un abrecartas con el cual jugó lanzándolo al aire y atrapándolo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Peter. El muchacho tragó en seco. ¿El juego estaba yendo demasiado lejos?

— _Daddy_ …? —musitó.

—De boca al suelo —le ordenó Tony. Su voz seria ocasionó que una corriente eléctrica recorriera cada nervio del aludido. No podía hacer otra cosa más que hacer caso a sus órdenes. Ya había osado negarse a uno de sus pedidos y no la había pasado exactamente bien. La ropa de Peter terminó siendo destrozada por el objeto cortante. En ningún momento Tony tocó su piel con aquel objeto. Aunque estaba desnudo en el suelo, Peter suspiró. Esperaba que en ningún momento se le cruzara por la mente hacer algo distinto con eso. Sin darle tiempo a respirar, Tony sacó el objeto vibrador que estaba en el interior de Peter de un tirón, haciéndolo lanzar un grito—. ¿Te gustó?

—Mhh… Sí —susurró Peter.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, _daddy_ , sí —reiteró el aludido, gimiendo.

—Muy bien, eso es lo que quería oír —Peter no entendió qué sucedió después de eso. Sólo oía sonidos detrás suyo hasta que Tony apareció frente a él, y lo ayudó a sentarse—. ¿Ves esto? —le preguntó enseñándole un artefacto del tamaño de una falange del dedo de Tony pintado con los colores del traje de Iron Man.

—Sí.

—Este es mi regalo —por más que Peter tratara de encontrarle alguna utilidad en ese momento a lo que Tony le estaba enseñando, nada se le venía a la mente—. Espero que te guste. Acuéstate —Peter hizo caso a su pedido y se acostó nuevamente en el suelo. Su pelvis fue levantada por la mano de Tony quien introdujo el artefacto entre sus muslos. Peter sintió tan solo una ligera molestia. Su interior aún se encontraba resentido por el vibrador y no había vuelto a su tamaño normal—. ¿Te gusta?

—S… Sí —respondió el muchacho, confundido.

De pronto, el artefacto pareció hincharse dentro suyo mientras trataba de salir y volver a enterrarse en su interior como si contara con cierta autonomía. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba gimiendo por un trozo de metal. Tony volvió a pararse frente suyo. Peter trató de levantar la vista para mirarlo aunque fuera de reojo.

—Esto —le dijo señalando los anteojos que tenía puestos y que desplegaban la interfaz de, aparentemente, el software del “regalo” que Tony le había dado— sirve para manejar eso.

—¿T… Tú…?

—Yo le doy la forma y el movimiento que sea. Sólo tengo que pensarlo para que se haga realidad.

Peter se dio la cabeza contra el suelo sin darse cuenta. La excitación lo estaba enloqueciendo y no poder llegar a su erección y masturbarse, todavía más.

—D… _Daddy_ … Por favor —gimoteó—… Necesito que me toques…

—Oh, sí. Tengo un regalo para esa parte también.

Ese día la palabra “regalo” de Tony se traduciría en “tortura” para Peter. No supo qué fue, pero colocó algo alrededor de su virilidad. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el suave contacto de su piel contra la palma de Tony. Estuvo a punto de acabar en ese instante, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sintió una ligera opresión sobre la base del tronco, por debajo de sus testículos y sobre su glande.

— _Daddy_ … ¿Q-- Qué fue lo que hiciste…?

—Apenas estamos empezando, nene. No pensarás terminar antes, ¿no? —jadeó, sobre su oído. Dentro suyo, Peter sentía cómo el nuevo juguete de Tony se movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante, cada vez más cerca del punto que a él lo hacía explotar. Lágrimas de dolor y al mismo tiempo de puro placer salían de sus ojos avellanas. Le dolía. A cada estocada que aquel aparato hacía dentro de su cuerpo, el otro parecía vibrar con más intensidad en torno a su hombría—. ¿Te duele? —Peter giró lo que pudo la cabeza y asintió—. Oh, pobrecito mi nene —gimió Tony, acariciando su propia erección por sobre la tela del pantalón—. ¿Quieres que tu papi te atienda?

—¡Sí! ¡Por favor! —gimió Peter sintiendo que su sangre hervía.

Tony se deshizo de su ropa de la cintura para abajo. Después de todo, esa era la única parte que utilizaba con Peter. Rió al sentir que no necesitó ni de lubricante ni de demasiada presión para penetrar al muchacho: su nuevo juguete pareció haber hecho todo el trabajo por él.

—¿Sientes cómo el nuevo juguete que te regalé llega hasta lo más profundo? —gimió, mientras masturbaba a Peter aún con aquella restricción sobre su hombría. Lo oyó decir que sí, débilmente, casi sollozando. Le dio un suave beso sobre el cuello, como si tratara de apaciguar al menos un poco su dolor de aquella dulce manera—. ¿Puedes verlos ahí abajo? —le preguntó, en referencia a varios de sus compañeros de grupo, quienes seguían sentados en torno a la mesa de reuniones—. ¿Sobre quién te gustaría acabar? —agregó, en forma sensual, recorriendo el contorno de su oreja con la punta de su lengua.

—N-- Nadie… Sobre nadie…

Tony frunció el ceño. Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que él estaba buscando.

—Si no me lo dices este juguete va a quedarse aquí para siempre, y ninguno de los dos queremos eso, ¿no es así?

—Pero…

—Mira.

Tony golpeó dos veces el suelo con fuerza. Desde abajo, las miradas parecieron posarse sobre Peter, pero aunque eso era imposible, de todos modos, se estremeció.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No, _daddy_!

—Te gusta —susurró Tony, sin poder creerlo él tampoco—. ¡Vaya! Resulta que este nene es toda una sorpresa. Sólo por eso… Yo seré quien elija —le dijo antes de liberar su erección de la opresión y masturbarlo hasta que el suelo terminó con una mancha blanquecina—. Buena elección —Tony se sentó en el suelo. Su mirada estaba posada sobre el cuerpo de Peter que trataba de recuperar el aire acostado a unos cuantos pasos lejos suyo—. Peter —el aludido lo miró—…, es hora de la comida…  

—Sí, _daddy_ …


	3. Citas de café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Tony se conocen por Internet. Después de muchos encuentros fallidos, finalmente se ponen de acuerdo para verse.  
> Quizás después de una larga espera, surja algo más que una bella amistad entre ambos.

Le sonrió a la camarera que había llevado su café. Él estaba con la mente puesta en la pantalla frente a él, así que cuando la muchacha lo interrumpió, lo hizo sobresaltar. O quizás ese era su corazón dándole aviso de la llegada de Tony, ese chico con quien estuvo intercambiando desde correos electrónicos, cartas escritas de puño y letra con fotografías incluidas, hasta mensajes y llamadas telefónicas desde hacía ya un tiempo. Sólo habían pasado seis meses desde la primera vez que empezaron a hablar, pero hace tres que habían estado tratando de coincidir algún día para poder conocerse personalmente.

Tony era un estudiante universitario en su último año de Comunicación Audiovisual, mientras que él había ingresado a la carrera de Diseño Gráfico ese mismo año. Ambos pensaron que sería de buena ayuda tener a alguien conocido en el campo cuando Peter estuviera en años avanzados. Incluso bromearon con la idea de hacer negocios juntos. Pero la hora pasaba y no había señales de Tony. Hasta parecía que el mensaje que le había enviado preguntando por él no había llegado a su teléfono.

—¿Peter?

El aludido levantó la vista hacia quien fuera que se estaba dirigiendo a él. Sus oídos no lograron reconocer su voz. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba hasta formar una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Tony?

—Qué suerte que sigues aquí —soltó el aludido, prácticamente lanzándose en la silla frente a Peter—. No tienes idea de la mala suerte que tuve hoy.

—Lo veo —reconoció Peter al ver la ropa pegada al cuerpo del recién llegado culpa de la repentina lluvia que había caído sobre la ciudad.

—No, esto es sólo un ápice de todo lo que sucedió. Ah. ¿Ya hiciste tu pedido?

—Sí, recién. Te estaba esperando, y ya me estaban mirando con mala cara por no haber pedido nada…

—Ya veo —dijo el muchacho, tratando de deshacerse del saco que parecía no querer despegarse y dejarlo sobre el respaldo de la silla—. No te vayas.

—Por supuesto que no.

Peter siguió a Tony con la mirada. Lo vio pedirle disculpas a una mujer por haber estado a punto de tropezar con ella debido a las suelas mojadas de sus zapatillas. Lo vio hablarle amablemente a quien le tomó el pedido y tararear la canción que sonaba en el lugar mientras seguía el ritmo con sus dedos.

Lo vio dirigir su mirada hacia él y sonreírle ampliamente.

Sintió que su corazón le dolía dentro de su pecho.

Se dio cuenta que la tarde en ese café apenas comenzaba.


	4. Primera vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de un largo tiempo de relación, Peter y Tony finalmente deciden conocerse de una forma más íntima, aún con todos los miedos que sin saber, comparten.

Ninguna página de internet lo había preparado para todo lo que vivió.

La gran mayoría apenas rasguñaba la superficie sobre quien era Tony Stark.

Desde la primera vez que se vieron fue conociendo cada vez un poco más de él hasta terminar, sin siquiera notarlo, perdidamente enamorado.

Fue al final de una batalla cuando habían creído perderlo todo que se aferró a Tony y lejos de las miradas de los demás, lo besó, sintiendo que su mundo se ponía de cabeza.

Él había pasado por demasiadas cosas, pero en su rostro se formó una sonrisa y sus labios se separaron para decirle que lo amaba, que él también lo amaba. Pero tenía miedo a hacerle daño. No se perdonaría si por algún motivo Peter saliera herido por su culpa.

Él también tenía miedo. Muchos ya estaban al tanto de su relación, otros todavía no lo sabían, y sí, tenían miedo de lo que los demás dijeran, pero, aún así, cada uno era la fortaleza del otro. Si estaban juntos, no importaba nada más.

Ese miedo estaba ahí, latente, aún dentro de aquel cuarto deslumbrante que, culpa de sus azulejos de color blanco, parecía resplandecer con más intensidad.

Tomó coraje de algún lado, quizás de cada latido de su corazón, y giró el picaporte que lo separaba de Tony. Él le sonrió al verlo.

—¿Terminaste? —le preguntó.

—Sí —respondió Peter, acercándose a él, que estaba sentado a los pies de la cama. Sintió su cabeza apoyándose sobre su estómago y él hundió sus manos entre sus cabellos mientras el mayor rodeaba su cintura con ambas manos—. Tony —el aludido se separó para mirarlo. Peter acarició sus facciones con ternura—… Tengo miedo —susurró.

—Yo también —reconoció el aludido—. Ven —le pidió, abriendo un espacio para que Peter se sentara sobre sus rodillas—. ¿Sabes que te amo?

Le respondió con una sonrisa, sintiendo cómo la felicidad y la dicha rebosaban de cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Lo sé —le dijo, besando su frente con ternura—. Yo también te amo.

Tony lo abrazó. Sus cabellos todavía húmedos hicieron cosquillas sobre su piel. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y besó sus labios. Primero un beso que terminó pasando inadvertido, luego probó su labio inferior con los suyos, luego el superior, oprimiéndolos con tanta fuerza como si quisiera grabar sus labios sobre los de Peter. Sintió sus manos encontrándose sobre su nuca, acariciando sus cabellos y ocasionando que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Dijo su nombre, y Tony se sintió morir.

Acostó su cuerpo con delicadeza sobre el colchón. Lo admiró mientras con una de sus manos desanudaba la bata de baño en torno a aquel cuerpo. Vio cómo su pecho se contrajo con exageración. Estaba nervioso. Le sonrió y volvió a besar sus labios mientras sus palmas recorrían todo su cuerpo para reconocerlo la próxima vez hasta con los ojos cerrados. Su cuello, su pecho, su regazo, sus piernas, y hasta los dedos de sus pies, todo _sabía_ a Peter. Era exquisito, pero pensaba que era un manjar que no merecía. No quería arruinar ese inmenso amor que la cercanía había despertado en ambos, pero al mismo tiempo, era consciente de que ese era un paso que como pareja debían dar tarde o temprano.

Sentía que cada gemido que se escapaba tímidamente de entre los labios de Peter lo hacía perder la cabeza, pero trataba de mantener la compostura. No podía recordar las veces que había experimentado el placer del sexo oral. Si hubiera sabido lo bien que se sentía hacerlo en vez de recibirlo, probablemente lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Peter era demasiado sensible y Tony en poco tiempo descubrió cómo le gustaba que lo tocara y dónde prefería que lo tocara. Sin despegar sus labios de su cuerpo, lo hizo girar para que quedara acostado boca abajo.

Podía oír su respiración errática y ver sus cabellos pegados a su rostro rojo de excitación.

Rodeó sus muslos con ambas manos y los apretó un poco. Su reacción le ocasionó ternura. Siempre había querido hacerlo, pero sentía que aún estando en una relación necesitaba de la aprobación de Peter para hacer algo así. Sin embargo, la situación que estaban viviendo permitía cosas como esas.  Sus labios parecían ventosas sobre sus carnes, dejando marcas que no serían visibles para nadie más excepto él. Cuando poco a poco, Tony separó los glúteos de Peter, el muchacho se estremeció y se incorporó de un salto para quedar sentado en la cama, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Hice algo malo? —le preguntó con total credulidad.

—No… No hagas eso —le pidió Peter—…. Me da vergüenza…

Tony se sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Pasó su brazo por sobre su hombro y lo atrajo hacia él.

—Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que lo hagamos?

—Mhh… Pues… Bueno… Yo… podría hacerlo…

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Sí…

—¿Estás seguro que…?

—Completamente.

—¿Puedo mirarte desde aquella silla?

—Por supuesto.

Tony dispuso una silla justo a los pies de la cama lugar desde el cual sólo fue un mero espectador de la situación, pero uno privilegiado al fin. Su mirada se posó sobre el cuerpo de Peter danzando sobre el colchón como si fuera un ángel bailando sobre una nube. Aunque al comienzo lo hizo muy delicadamente, con timidez, con miedo, ahora su cuerpo parecía inmóvil cuando lo que se movía en realidad eran dos de sus largos dedos en su interior. ¿En qué instante Tony se despojó de toda prenda para masturbarse _a piacere_? Ni él lo sabía. Su cuerpo se lo había pedido del mismo modo en que en ese momento, le pedía unirse a aquel muchacho que, a pasos suyo, estaba igual o en un peor estado que el suyo.

—Peter —jadeó su nombre, arrodillado detrás suyo—. Ya es suficiente —sus palabras terminaron con todo movimiento. El cuerpo de Peter ahora estaba rendido, sintiendo el leve peso del de Tony encima suyo, y sus labios recorriendo su cuello, dejándole suaves besos donde podía—. Date la vuelta. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando te haga el amor.

Peter sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Hasta ese momento había pensado que las únicas palabras que ocasionaban eso eran los “te amo” que Tony le decía, pero al darse cuenta que Tony “le haría el amor” eso también tuvo ese efecto extraño en él. Una vez más, ninguna página de Internet había sido de utilidad, ni todos los consejos que pudo haber leído en varias de ellas. Nada se comparó al momento en que sintió cómo su interior parecía desgarrarse y, al mismo tiempo, aceptar todo el amor que la persona que él adoraba le estaba entregando. Trató de acostumbrarse a la intromisión, sin embargo el poder sentir el peligro segundos antes estaba haciendo estragos con él. Tony secó cada lágrima de dolor que escapaba de los ojos de Peter, sus manos se entrelazaron a las suyas, sus labios recorrieron sus piernas una y otra vez. Intuyó que algo así podría suceder, y eso le partía el alma. Cuando ya pareció que no había más dolor, se alejó un poco de él y volvió a embestirlo con algo de fuerza. Sus uñas se clavaron sobre sus manos, Tony lo soltó para sentar el cuerpo de Peter encima suyo y darle a él el control. Lentamente se acostó sobre la cama y desde esa perspectiva el cuerpo de Peter parecía tener diamantes sobre su cuerpo aunque no eran otra cosa más que el sudor del momento. Levantó una de sus manos para acariciar una de sus mejillas. Peter lo sintió y le sonrió.

—Te amo —le dijo, sonriendo.

—Yo también te amo —jadeó Tony, incorporándose para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

 

Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas. Tenía frío en uno de sus pies pero no alcanzaba las sábanas para taparse.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Tony, entre risas.

—No encuentro la sábana y tengo frío —bufó Peter, más dormido que despierto. Tony rió y acercó su cuerpo al suyo—. ¿Así está mejor?

—Mucho mejor…

—Peter… ¿Vas a quedarte?

—Desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer… si no te molesta —agregó el aludido la última frase apoyando el mentón sobre el pecho del mayor.

—Por supuesto que no. Si quieres… puedes quedarte para siempre a mi lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que ponerme más temprano a escribir :(
> 
> Para este día tenía una canción hermosa que hasta ahora no me acuerdo xD así que le robé el título a otra que también es hermosa y que me recomendó una linda lectora porque le hace acordar a esta ship :)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ^u^  
> Hasta mañana :3


	5. Self-care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dentro de una tina llena de espuma, Tony Stark un hombre conocido por todo el mundo mantiene una sincera conversación con el muchachito que llama todas los viernes para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales.

Esa había sido la primera vez que Tony se quedó en la habitación del hotel después de una prolongada sesión de sexo. Solía irse apenas terminaba y volvía a llamar a ese chico cuando lo necesitaba, pero ese viernes estaba realmente exhausto. Una melodía proveniente del cuarto de baño llamó su atención. Al entrar, vio a Peter tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas, acariciando su enrojecida piel con una de sus manos, ayudándose del agua que estaba alrededor suyo dentro de la tina. Se acercó a él y se sentó en el borde. Peter le sonrió y se quitó los auriculares.  
—¿Siempre haces esto cuando me voy? —le preguntó señalando con el dedo las velas y las sales de baño que había alrededor, sin mencionar la champaña que el muchacho estaba bebiendo.  
—No pensarás vengarte de mí la próxima vez, ¿no? —le preguntó el aludido con voz seductora, mientras levantaba una de sus piernas para acariciar el brazo de Tony con el pie.  
—Siempre y cuando no me subas el precio —reconoció el mayor empezando a hacerle masajes sobre la planta del pie ocasionando que Peter riera y volviera a meter la pierna dentro de la tina.  
—Mhh… Depende…  
—¿De qué?  
—¿Vas a meterte o no?

No sabía qué.

No podía explicar qué tenía ese chico que lo había conquistado.

Carajo, pero si prácticamente se lanzó a la tina con remera y ropa interior incluida. Su risa parecía un coro de ángeles. Lo atrapó entre sus brazos mientras acomodaba su cuerpo dentro del agua.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué?

—¿Siempre haces esto cuando me voy?

—Así es —respondió el muchacho, sentándose en forma correcta para poder seguir acariciando su piel con la esponja—. Me gusta hacerlo. Es mi premio.

Tony recorrió una de las tantas marcas sobre la espalda de Peter quien se giró apenas.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, sonriendo.

—Cuidándote —reconoció Tony.

—No creo que estés haciendo una buena labor. Sólo me estás haciendo cosquillas.

Tony agarró los hombros de Peter y acercó sus labios a su piel. Besó su cuello, su espina dorsal. Saboreó lo más que pudo cada una de sus vértebras por sobre su piel.

—¿Y ahora? —le susurró al oído.

—Ambos sabemos dónde vamos a terminar si sigues así…

—Y ya hice el pago. Qué idiota fui.

Peter rió y agarró los brazos de Tony para que rodearan su cuerpo.

—Puedo hacer una excepción contigo —dijo el muchacho en voz baja, dándole luego un suave beso en el mentón mientras apoyaba su espalda sobre su pecho.

—No sé qué tienes, Parker. Realmente no sé qué tienes…

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el aludido frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú eres lo más cerca que he estado de una relación estable, y eso que sólo nos encontramos un día a la semana para matarnos en un cuarto de hotel…

—Eso es exactamente lo que es una relación…

Tony sonrió.

—¿Tienes pareja?

—No, señor —respondió Peter luego de lo que pareció una eternidad.

—¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

—Vas muy rápido —dijo el aludido, melodiosamente, entrelazando sus manos a las de Tony y jugando con ellas.

—Hace seis meses que hacemos esto. Creo que está bien.

Peter volvió a alejarse un poco de él. Llevó sus rodillas cerca de su pecho y las sostuvo con ambas manos. Tony creyó ver una expresión de vergüenza en el rostro.

—Cumplí 18 hace cuatro meses.

—¿Y?

—Creo que tú no tienes 25 exactamente.

—¿Quieres esperar hasta cumplir los 21? Hay una lista interminable de gente que quisiera tener esta propuesta de mi parte.

—Entonces, ¿es un chantaje?

—Por supuesto que no. Estoy siendo honesto contigo. Me agradas. Me gustaría conocerte más.

—Creo que ya me conoces bastante bien.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo?

—Puede ser —Peter apoyó su mentón sobre sus rodillas mientras su mirada se perdía en las ondas formadas por el agua llena de espuma—. Nadie sabe que hago esto.

—Y nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

—Pero tú eres… tú… ¿Acaso no crees que la gente querrá saber quién soy yo?

—¿Estás seguro de que sabes con quién estás hablando? Con un chasquido de mis dedos, toda la información que circula sobre ti en internet, desaparece.

—Eso sí da miedo —reconoció Peter, sonriendo. Se quedó mirándolo. Algo en él le llamaba la atención. Algo en aquel sujeto hacía que le gustara mucho más que todos los otros sujetos con los que se acostaba. Desde que regresaba a casa después de sus encuentros en aquel lugar, no podía evitar sentirse ansioso hasta que llegaba el próximo viernes cuando él llegaba a esa habitación de hotel y dejaba que Tony Stark hiciera lo que quisiera con él—. Quizás… Podríamos intentar algo.

—¿Qué te parece si el viernes que viene salimos a cenar en vez de encerrarnos aquí?

—Lo que usted quiera, señor Stark.

Tony se encargó de cuidar a Peter, enjabonó su cuerpo, lo enjuagó y cuando salieron de la tina y llegaron a la cama, lo ayudó con las heridas sobre su espalda. Pero, aunque parecía que era él quien estaba cuidando a Peter, de alguna forma, sentía que era Peter quien estaba cuidando de él.

—Ya está.

El muchacho acarició la mejilla del mayor. Él percibió una expresión que jamás había visto reflejada en el rostro de Peter. Sus labios se acercaron a los suyos y lo besaron con ternura.

—Gracias… por cuidarme…

—Gracias a ti… por estar aquí…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ^3^  
> ¡Hasta mañana! :)


	6. Encuentro incómodo de novela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Tony descubren un secreto familiar que cambiará sus vidas para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este oneshot, Tony y Peter tienen la misma edad :)

Ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama del más bajo. Ambos mirando lo que se estaba proyectando sobre la pantalla. Ambos igual de inexpertos respecto al tema en cuestión. Tony sonrió risueño al mirar el rostro atónito del muchacho de cabellos más claros sentado a su lado. Lo agarró de uno de los hombros y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te doy un beso. ¿Acaso no puedo?

—Tony, ¿realmente tenemos que hacer esto?

—Sólo si tú quieres, Peter.

El aludido lo miró, volvió la vista a la pantalla y volvió a levantar la vista hacia él.

—Bueno, es… raro… ¿Cómo decirlo?

—¿Quieres estar conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo! —respondió el muchacho completamente convencido de sus palabras—. Pero…, tú eres tú, y yo…

—Y tú… Tú eres el amor de mi vida —le susurró Tony, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos y apoyando su frente sobre la suya.

—Nuestras familias no estarán de acuerdo con esto…

—A la mierda nuestras familias. Yo te amo.

Sus palabras eran tan sinceras que le dolían.

—Yo también te amo —le susurró, sonriendo.

—Te prometo que te protegeré por siempre. No importa qué suceda.

Peter sonrió y lo abrazó. Sus labios buscaron los de Tony. Los necesitaba. Tony no pudo evitar profundizar el beso, lanzar la computadora a un costado y ayudar a Peter a sentarse encima suyo. Su cuerpo era hermoso. Tantas noches había pasado deseando estar en esa exacta situación con él. Recorrió su torso con sus labios. Sus oídos se deleitaron con el sonido de sus jadeos. No tardó en darse cuenta que Peter estaba todavía más carente de amor que él. Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos podría soportar estar lejos del otro.

—¡Peter Benjamin!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente para dar paso a May, tía de Peter, quien se hiciera cargo del muchacho después de que su padre abandonara a su madre estando embarazada y ella terminara internada en un hospital psiquiátrico luego de haber atentado contra su vida, presa del dolor por haber perdido al hombre de su vida.

—Ma… May —susurró el aludido. Antes de poder reaccionar, Howard, el padre de Tony irrumpió en la habitación para agarrar a su hijo del brazo y alejarlo de él—. ¡No! ¡Déjenlo! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡May!

—No puedes hacer eso, Peter. ¡No puedes! —sollozó May, con su cuerpo apoyado sobre la puerta, completamente deshecha.

—¡Oye, viejo! ¡Suéltame! —Tony también gritaba, él tampoco entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Howard soltó al muchacho, pero evitó que volviera a los brazos de Peter.

—Sal de aquí, Anthony.

—No me jodas —le dijo el aludido, enfrentándolo.

—¡¿Es que acaso no entiendes que no puedes estar con este chico?!

—¡¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?!

—Mary lo confesó todo —dijo Howard.

—Mi… ¿Mi mamá? —preguntó Peter.

—Ella no dio a luz a un niño —dijo May—… sino a dos…

Tanto Peter como Tony miraban a la mujer, sin comprender del todo sus palabras.

—Tony —llamó su atención Howard—…, Peter y tú… son hermanos…

—¿Qué…?

—Tu madre también lo sabía. Yo fui el idiota que no quiso darse cuenta. Tienes esa misma mirada que me enamoró de Mary la primera vez…

—Eso… no…no puede ser —balbuceó Peter, sentándose en la cama con la mirada perdida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras buscaba la mirada de Tony—. May dime que no es verdad…

—Lo siento… Nosotros… recién atamos todos los cabos y… Peter, lo siento mucho. Por permitir que te enamoraras de tu hermano, por orillarte a esto. Realmente lo siento, cariño.

Peter salió corriendo de la habitación pero fue seguido por Tony luego de escapar de las garras de su padre. Quería correr lo más lejos posible, despertar de ese mal sueño. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que la persona que había pasado a ser lo más importante en su vida fuera su hermano?

—¡Peter! ¡Cuidado!

La voz de Tony lo alertó de un vehículo que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él, pero alcanzó a abrazarlo y empujarlo fuera de la ruta de aquel demente ocasionando que ambos cayeran sobre la acera.

—Tony…

—¡Estúpido! ¡Al menos fíjate por dónde vas! —le dijo, visiblemente enojado. Peter se aferró a él, no quería soltarlo. Hundió su rostro sobre su cuello escondiendo sus lágrimas de los transeúntes que fueron reuniéndose a su alrededor alertados por los gritos—. Todo estará bien.

—Vámonos.

—¿Adónde?

—No lo sé. A algún lugar donde nadie nos conozca, donde a nadie le importe lo que somos o lo que dejemos de ser. Sólo… vámonos…

—¿Cómo puedo resistirme a ti? —susurró Tony, secando sus lágrimas con ambas manos—. Vamos antes de que los hombres de papá vengan por nosotros —le dijo, incorporándose y ayudando a Peter a hacer lo mismo.

—¡Joven Stark!

La voz de Obadiah, el superior del cuerpo de guardias de Howard los obligó a volver a la carrera hacia un destino incierto. Los amantes se perdieron entre la multitud, dificultando la tarea dispuesta por el padre de Tony. Peter era la clave para que Mary, su madre, le entregara a Howard las claves para un negocio multimillonario, y no podía darse el lujo de que ni él ni el heredero de Industrias Stark estuvieran fuera de su control.

Así tuviera que mancharse las manos de sangre, él iba a cumplir con su cometido.


	7. Lo que sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter despierta en la Gema del Alma y va a encontrando a todos los que llegaron allí de la misma forma que él. Strange advierte que logrará rescatarlos, pero ninguno sabe a qué costó volverán a la vida sino hasta que suceda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una escena fue basada en [este fanart](http://thwiptom.tumblr.com/post/175092224603/imagine-peter-coming-back-to-life-realizing-that).

Cuando recuperó la conciencia se encontró con el sargento Barnes.

Él le había dicho que lo llamara Bucky, pero no podía permitirse tal atrevimiento. Sabía tanto sobre él del mismo modo en que sabía sobre el capitán Rogers. Fue a partir de la pelea en Berlín que se le ocurrió investigar sobre su vida.

—Niño, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Estoy muerto?

Bucky le sonrió y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—No —le respondió, mirando a sus flancos—. Pero estoy seguro que no somos los únicos que andan por aquí. Vamos. Busquemos al resto —la travesía en búsqueda de más sobrevivientes comenzó en medio de una tormenta de arena que les impedía ver más allá de sus narices. Fue el sentido arácnido de Peter y el instinto de Bucky los que fueron guiando sus pasos. Peter estaba agradecido de que, ya sea en el cielo o el infierno, su nuevo traje no haya perdido las cualidades que lo hacían tan especial—. Oye… Dijiste que estabas muerto. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

—¿No lo sintió, sargento Barnes? La muerte acechándote segundos antes de darte el golpe final —le dijo, soltando luego una risa lastimera—. Yo lo sentí. Sentí cómo se burlaba de mí antes de obligarme a desaparecer…

—Ya veo —suspiró Bucky, dando fin al monólogo del niño para que no terminara de destrozar las pocas esperanzas de hallar a alguien más con vida. Además, después de haber visto su cuerpo temblando como si fuera una hoja de papel, ¿querría darle más cuerda al asunto? ¿Cuántos años tenía ese niño? ¿Por qué había sido partícipe de una batalla de esa índole?

Sam, Wanda, un tipo que se hacía llamar Doctor Strange, el rey de Wakanda; fueron encontrando a varios de sus compañeros en el camino, algunos otros eran conocidos por Peter, tales como los auto denominados  Guardianes de la Galaxia –o parte de mencionado grupo-. Entre Gamora y Strange, dedujeron que estaban dentro de algo llamado Gema del Alma.

—¿Tienen idea de cómo salir de aquí? —preguntó T’Challa.

—No —respondió Gamora, visiblemente molesta, quizás consigo misma por no tener conocimiento de ese detalle.

—No seremos nosotros los que saldremos de aquí —dijo Strange—. Nos sacarán de aquí.

Peter vio una serenidad que jamás creyó posible en aquel hombre. Desde que lo conoció, y no es que lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo atrás, contadas veces lo había visto así de tranquilo, y sólo había sido para dar malas noticias. Sintió que algo se avecinaba. No era la muerte, pero volvió a sentir una sensación de ahogo, de impotencia. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ganas de llorar quizás. Cerró sus manos en un puño, aferrándose a lo único que lo hacía sentir vivo, al último contacto que tuvo con alguien antes de morir –o antes de llegar a aquel lugar que, en definitiva, era prácticamente lo mismo-.

 

De nuevo despertó. Esta vez las lágrimas de May golpeando contra su rostro fueron la razón.

—May —musitó.

—¡Peter!

Sintiendo el calor del abrazo de un ser querido, el muchacho reparó en que estaba en una cama de hospital. El doctor entró a la habitación, alegando que su recuperación era milagrosa –de donde sea que había regresado, aparentemente sus poderes también parecieron haberlo hecho -.

—¿Ya puedo irme a casa? —le preguntó Peter, ocasionando la sonrisa en el médico.

—Ya veremos, muchacho, ya veremos.

—¿Peter Parker?

Una voz familiar ocasionó que prestaran atención a la persona que llamaba a su nombre desde la puerta.

—Doctor Strange…

—Necesito que vengas conmigo.

De nuevo aquella mirada solemne, como si no quisiera decir algo y al mismo tiempo diciéndoselo todo.

—¿Doctor? Disculpe, señor, pero jamás lo he visto en este hospi…

—Es mi médico de cabecera —respondió Peter rápidamente siendo ayudado por May –pese a que lo estaba regañando- a levantarse. El muchacho se dirigió a Strange y se quedó de pie junto a él—. Vamos.

A cada paso de daba, Peter pudo sentir cómo cada cabello se le erizaba, cómo su corazón parecía contraerse y expandirse frenéticamente. Algo andaba mal, lo sabía. Quería retroceder el tiempo. No quería llegar donde sea que Strange lo estuviera llevando.

Pero eso jamás sucedió. Él no era mago y no tenía en su posesión la Gema del Tiempo para retroceder o detener el tiempo.

No quería volver a sentir esa sensación de ahogo, esa sensación en la que sentía que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, aunque no era por su propia muerte, ahí estaba de nuevo, y era por algo peor; porque en forma literal, su alma había desaparecido.

Su llanto desgarrador inundó cada centímetro de esa cámara helada. Su cuerpo se aferró a otro cuyo color ya no era cálido, su contacto ya no despertaba en él todos esos sentimientos confusos que habían florecido en su corazón alguna vez.

—Lo ha hecho —dijo Strange.

—Sí —gimoteó Peter—. Y, ¿cuánto costó?

—Todo.

Ya estaba solo. Su mano aún seguía aferrada a otra que se rehusaba a apretar su mano con ternura. El suelo de ese lugar no estaba más frío que él.

—Despierte, señor Stark —seguía llamándolo con un hilo de voz, todavía meciendo su brazo como si quisiera llamar su atención. Le dolían los ojos a causa del llanto que cada vez que volvía lo hacía con más intensidad—. Despierte, por favor. Despierte, señor Stark. Aquí estoy, estoy vivo. Despierta, mi amor. Por favor…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se terminó :(  
> Esta fue una semana... extraña xD  
> El primer día lo escribí junto con el moodboard, porque iba a hacer un 5+1 pero no llegaba más al 5 (al margen de que creo que estaba mandando demasiada fruta en el asunto). El segundo lo tenía a medio hacer así que lo terminé sobre la marcha, el tercero también. El cuarto lo hice el mismo día, realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Creo que terminó siendo una especie de fluff lindo, de esos que me cuestan horrores escribir xD  
> El quinto día... juro que tenía LA FRASE FINAL, pero caminando en el medio de la calle y sin nada para escribir... ya saben dónde quedó esa frase hermosa que era la cereza del postre ;;  
> El sexto también me costó. No me iba a lanzar a hacer un omegaverse porque tendría que leer un montón para hacerlo así que me quedé con el tema que elegí. Como dije en dicha entrada, faltaron muchos personajes, pero me gustó cómo quedó xD  
> Y respecto a este, fue el primero que escribí me parece xD apenas me enteré de todo esto :) y una lectora tuvo la ¿suerte? de ser la primera en leerlo ^^-  
> La verdad es que disfruté mucho de esta semana dedicada a la ship <3 y ya no puedo esperar al Kinktober <3 creo que me voy a poner a escribir desde ya, así no me pasa eso de estar escribiendo todo a último momento xD  
> ¡Ah, no! ¡¡Ahora puedo leer todo lo que no leí!! :3 Voy a hacer eso ;)  
> Espero que les haya gustado leer todo esto así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Nos estamos leyendo :3


End file.
